


Inner Workings

by jericks3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, One-Shot, Other, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: Teddy Lupin has a fascination with a little shop in Hogsmeade





	Inner Workings

    Not very many people are aware of the tiny clock store that is in a tiny little shadow in Hogsmeade. So many witches and wizards bustled by every single day and were you to ask them if they knew about the little shop, most would say they knew it was somewhere between The Three Broomsticks and Madam Malkin’s Robes. Quite a distance, really, but most people in the magical community had never visited it before. Except for the occasional witch or wizard who had a run in with an Unstoppable Clock Jinx, which was quite popular in the late 90’s after the War, most people went and bought their clocks on Diagon Alley.

     There was, however, one boy who had noticed the shop. He had been interested in clocks and their inner workings for as long as he could remember. He was 4 years old and looking into his Nanna Weasley’s kitchen and seeing the most peculiar clock with the most marvelous hands. When he got his Hogsmeade permission slip signed he wasted no time at all in visiting the shop. It was run by a wheezy old wizard by the name of Baltheaus Biggle.

     The old man had thought he was hallucinating, as a young boy of the 13 with bright blue hair entered his 10 foot by 10 foot shop that had magic walls that extended up 18 feet into the air, every square inched covered in tick, tick, ticking clocks.

     “Hi! My name is Teddy! Teddy Lupin, and I’m going to work at your shop someday.” He announced boldly to Mr. Biggle.

     Mr. Biggle had laughed in his whistle-like-way, talked to the boy about clocks for about an hour until the boy exclaimed that he had to go meet some friends at the Three Broomsticks and would be back next Hogsmeade visit. The old man had expected no such thing, and waved the boy out, sure that would be the last time he ever saw him.

     But to his surprise, Mr. Lupin began bringing all his friends, every Hogsmeade visit. Edwina Wood, Alastor Thomas, Lee Jordan II, Fred and Roxanne Weasley, and of course, the lovely Victorie. In fact, it very quickly became the “hotspot” for the kids whenever they were on their Hogsmeade visits.

     “Why don’t you lot hang out in the Three Broomsticks?” Mr. Biggle had asked them one day, when he realized he had 7 young kids in his teeny shop.

     “Too crowded.” Fred had replied solemnly, shifting in between different clocks to make himself more comfortable. One such clock sunk it's teeth into his shoulder and he yelped.

     “Too loud.” Alastair Thomas agreed, as all the clocks hit the bottom half of the hour and let out all sorts of horrendous squeaks, squawks, and whistles.

     “Why would we drink Madam Rosmerta’s over-priced butterbeer when we can just drink from the bottles here?” Victorie chimed in, snuggling closer to Teddy with whom she was sharing a seat.

     “Yeah! We always have loads more fun here.” Teddy agreed taking a swig from his nearly empty bottle his hair suddenly turning vibrant orange. “Besides, I’m gonna work here, remember?”

     And eventually Teddy Lupin did.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this was an incredibly short fic, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
